onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Love is Justice
The main theme song for NetEase's 2017 end of year conference, a conference featuring major IPs including Onmyoji. Credits 出品：网易游戏 音乐制作 有沐音乐（Yum Music） 演唱：布偶乐队 制作人/作词/作曲/编曲/吉他：朱金泰 录音/缩混 李天野 录音室：有沐录音棚（Yum Studio） 母带制作：Bjorn Engelmann (瑞典) 母带工作室：Cuttingroom （瑞典） 制作协力 彭博 演唱：@金玟岐 李常超@Lao乾媽 (Love is Justice II) 制作人:@朱金泰_YumMusic @喵草鞋 出品：@网易游戏热爱者 音乐制作：@有沐YumMusic 词曲/编曲：朱金泰 音乐制作与创意：有沐音乐（Yum Music） 演唱：金玟岐 李常超 制作人：朱金泰 喵草鞋 吉他/贝斯：朱金泰 录音/缩混：李天野 制作助理：周妍 录音助理：黄可爱 开场情景与声音设计：田行云 开场8bit音乐制作：朱金泰 开场人声：彭可妮 开场录音师：陈和畅 录音室：有沐录音棚A（Yum Studio A） 母带制作：Bjorn Engelmann（瑞典） 行政协力：彭博 岳丹 Note that 满汉全席 performed it live. Lyrics I= - Transcription I= zǎochén shàngbān dǎkǎ xiàwǔ fàngxué huí jiā zhōumò de tàolù chīfàn diànyǐng hé nǎichá mámù de chéngshì tóngyàng de shopping mall,no more xìng hào huán yǒu wǒ de zhǔchǎng dēnglù dàodá róngguāng huànfā de yītiān go xiǎngxiàng lì hé nàilì gòu yǒnggǎn kè jīn bào gān bùfú tōngtōng bèi wǒ nüè chéng gǒu zhǐyào bù tíngdiàn, wǎng sù low xìtǒng wéihù hé zhū duìyǒu māmā dōu hǎn wǒ chīfàn pà wǒ bàqì cè lòu shàng shàngxià xià zuǒyòu zuǒyòu zǒu wèi fēngsāo shénlì wǒ yǒu huāntiānxǐdì huìjiàn péngyǒu xiōngdì jiāngyào tǒngzhì yǔzhòu jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ qí fēilóng dāng yīngxióng huí dào guòqù zuò gōngzhǔ mèng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó dīng líng guāng láng dǎ yóuxì sān shēng sānshì dǎ yóuxì zhǎng dé měi dū dǎ yóuxì huì xīn yī jī wèi zhèngyì měi gè huíhé dōu yǒu nǐ tiānxìng rè'ài zuò zìjǐ nì xí píngfán lún dào nǐ zài chúncuì de shìjiè lǐ zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ dǎng wǒ lù de guà shǒu sù màn de guà jīn bùgòu de guà liǎn tài hēi de guà wǎng sù zhā de guà wú nǎo shuā de guà zhū nǎo huā de guà fàngdú nǎi de guà zǎoshang chōngdiàn mǎi kǎ xiàwǔ zhuāngbèi bàofā zhōumò de tàolù chīfàn dēnglù hē nǎichá cǎisè de shìjiè bùtóng de shopping mall,open the door zìyóu bu jī wǒ de zhǔchǎng suíbiàn wǒ làng méishénme shìqíng bù nénggòu yī bǎ yóuxì hǎo jī yǒu bù háng jiù liǎng bǎ ràng wǒ kàn kàn shénme fánnǎo zhème nán zòu zhǐyào bù tíngdiàn, wǎng sù low xìtǒng wéihù hé zhū duìyǒu māmā dōu juédé wǒ xìngfú méiyǒu fánnǎo hé yōuchóu shàng shàngxià xià zuǒyòu zuǒyòu zǒu wèi fēngsāo shénlì wǒ yǒu huāntiānxǐdì huìjiàn péngyǒu xiōngdì jiāngyào tǒngzhì yǔzhòu jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ chuǎng yǔzhòu chuān shíkōng wǔqì mófǎ hé kējì kòng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó shuì bùzháo wǒ dǎ yóuxì xīnqíng hǎo yě dǎ yóuxì xiǎng bùtōng jiù dǎ yóuxì fènfātúqiáng qù ài nǐ měi gè huíhé dōu yǒu nǐ tiānxìng rè'ài zuò zìjǐ nì xí píngfán lún dào nǐ zài chúncuì de shìjiè lǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì ài jiùshì zhèngyì jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ qí fēilóng dāng yīngxióng huí dào guòqù zuò gōngzhǔ mèng jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ chuǎng yǔzhòu chuān shíkōng wǔqì mófǎ hé kējì kòng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó dīng líng guāng láng dǎ yóuxì sān shēng sānshì dǎ yóuxì zhǎng dé měi dū dǎ yóuxì huì xīn yī jī wèi zhèngyì měi gè huíhé dōu yǒu nǐ tiānxìng rè'ài zuò zìjǐ nì xí píngfán lún dào nǐ zài chúncuì de shìjiè lǐ zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì - Translation I= }} |-|II= - Transcription II= zǎochén shàngbān dǎkǎ gōngzuò yītiān huí jiā zhōumò de tàolù chīfàn diànyǐng hé nǎichá fánmáng de chéngshì tóngyàng de shopping mall,no more xìnghǎo cǎisè shìjiè ràng wǒ dēnglù dàodá suíxīn xǐyuè de xíngzǒu ba tè lì dúxíng de shè dìng ba xuéhuì sǎtuō shēngjí xiǎngfǎ dédào tōngguān de mìmǎ duìmiàn de qíngjié jǐ tuán má hái bùshì yóuxì de guānkǎ suíshǒu bǔzhuō lèqù yǒngyǒu shēnghuó de mófǎ shàng shàngxià xià zuǒyòu zuǒyòu zìyóu zìzài shénlì wǒ yǒu dàn qiú kāixīn jiē shì péngyǒu lèqù chúncuì cái shì yǔzhòu jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ qí fēilóng dāng yīngxióng huí dào guòqù zuò gōngzhǔ mèng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó yīxīnyīyì dǎ yóuxì èrhuà bù shuō dǎ yóuxì sān shēng sānshì dǎ yóuxì huì xīn yī jī wèi zhèngyì měi gè huíhé dōu yǒu nǐ tiānxìng rè'ài zuò zìjǐ nì xí píngfán lún dào nǐ zài chúncuì de shìjiè lǐ zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì yǎnchū de hòutái wūdǐng de lùtái chéngshì de jiǎoluò dēnglù liánjiē nǐ hé wǒ cǎisè de shìjiè bùtóng de shopping mall,open the door xìngfú jiù xiàng yúnduǒ yóu dé qīngsōng yúkuài méishénme shìqíng bù nénggòu yī jú yóuxì jiě yōuchóu huí dào xiànshí bǎochí chàngkuài tiǎozhàn jìxù bù xièdài zhǐyào bù tíngdiàn, wǎng sù low xìtǒng wéihù hé zhū duìyǒu shēnghuó xiàng wéichéng yīyàng jìnchū zìyóu shàng shàngxià xià zuǒyòu zuǒyòu zìyóu zìzài shénlì wǒ yǒu dàn qiú kāixīn jiē shì péngyǒu lèqù chúncuì cái shì yǔzhòu jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ chuǎng yǔzhòu chuān shíkōng wǔqì mófǎ hé kējì kòng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó shuì bùzháo wǒ dǎ yóuxì xīnqíng hǎo yě dǎ yóuxì xiǎng bùtōng jiù dǎ yóuxì huì xīn yī jī wèi zhèngyì měi gè huíhé dōu yǒu nǐ tiānxìng rè'ài zuò zìjǐ nì xí píngfán lún dào nǐ zài chúncuì de shìjiè lǐ zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì jiù ràng wǒ dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì dǎ yóuxì ó ó ó ó ó ó ó jiù ràng wǒ qí fēilóng dāng yīngxióng huí dào guòqù zuò gōngzhǔ mèng ó ó ó ó ó ó ó zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì zuò zuì hǎo de zìjǐ ài jiùshì zhèngyì - Translation II= }} Links ;Love is Justice : Album ;Love is Justice II : Album : MV